So Proud of You
by imaginationcelebration
Summary: After Andromedra dies to save her only grandson, Teddy, Harry must comfort one scared and lonely little boy


It was just a normal Saturday. I was picking up Teddy from Andromedra's (his nana's). She loved having Teddy living with her. After losing her husband and daughter to a tough war, he was something to live for and something to smile for. He was the little turquoise haired, sweet, shy, funny little boy who brought back memories of his parents with every passing second. He was so like them. So perfect.

Anyway, like I said, I was picking Teddy up from Andromedra's. I went to knock on the door but it swung open at my touch. I held my breath and drew my wand before advancing on the unknown dangers of the house.

"Andromedra? Teddy?" I shouted as I began frantically running from room to room.

"Uncle Harry?" a small and scared voice yelped from upstairs.

I ran as fast as I could to Teddy's room but found it empty. I swung open the door of Andromedra's room and gasped. Eyes wide in terror but empty of life. Body rigid and cold. Blood staining the sheets all around her.

"Teddy?" I whispered.

I paused and heard muffled sobs coming from under the bed. I got down on my hands and knees and pulled the 8 year old out from under the bed. He was crying so much that his whole body was shaking.

"Oh Teddy." I sighed pulling him close to me.

"No! You have to leave! You have to go!" Teddy protested as he desperately tried to get out of my arms.

"What? Teddy, calm down. I've got you. Your safe with me." I soothed.

"No! I'm cursed Uncle Harry! The ones who get to close…. They always end up dead." Teddy cried. "First Mum and Dad, now Nana. I can't have you die too!"

I hugged the struggling boy closer and let a tear fall. I was not ashamed of it falling either.

"Teddy, you're not cursed. You're just precious. So precious that your Mum and Dad died fighting so that you can have a better, happier life. So precious that Nana hid you under her bed to keep you safe from the baddies. That's what happened isn't it?" Harry uttered.

Teddy nodded mutely and clutched my shirt to keep him upright.

"Come on Teddy. We'll have to get you away from here. You'll be staying with me all the time now. I'll get some of your things and we need to go now." I stammered as I put the little boy on my back and began gathering favourite toys and clothes.

As soon as we had all we needed, I apparated us home and rushed past Ginny to get Teddy up to his room.

It was midnight blue with stars all over the ceiling. At the foot of the bed, a wolf, stag, and dog were painted.

I sat Teddy down on his bed and sat down beside him. Teddy was still crying and he was still shaking too, though not so violently. I rubbed his back and it seemed to calm him down. As soon as I was sure he was alright, I left quickly and returned with my pensive and a vial labelled 'For Teddy'.

"wh..wh.. What is that?" Teddy mumbled.

"It's called a pensive, Teddy. This, in this vial, is a memory. A very special memory. Your mum and dad brought me to their house when your mum was pregnant with you. They were worried that if anything happened to them you wouldn't get to… know them. They told me to give you this memory when I felt the time is right. Are you ready?" I explained.

"Yes." Teddy answered.

I tipped the contents of the vial into the pensive and offered my hand to Teddy. He took it and gripped it tightly. Together we were taken up into the swirls of memory until the world stopped swimming and I heard my own voice.

"So… what exactly are you going to say?" 'I' asked.

"Well, erm…. Well." 'Remus' stumbled.

Teddy gasped beside me.

I sat on a nearby chair and pulled Teddy onto my lap.

"I'll go first." 'Tonks' offered. "Hi Teddy, this is Mum…. Erm…well, as you will have no doubt been told… we are in a war at the moment. We are making this memory so that if anything happens to us you will be able to 'see' us."

Tears streamed down Teddy's face, and as if she knew at that moment he would be crying, Tonks began silently weeping too. Remus put his arm protectively around his wife's shoulder.

"Hello Teddy, this is Dad… I'm really sorry that we… erm… can't be there for you growing up. We both love you very much and wish that we had more time with you. I know Harry will take care of you when we aren't there. Be good… and remember your manners… and don't get too many detentions at school." 'Remus' murmured.

"I disagree Remus! Teddy, be curious and mischievous! Have fun and live fully." 'Tonks' grinned.

"Yes, I'm sure Harry will tell you all about my time at school… just don't get too many ideas." 'Remus' smiled.

"He just means don't STEAL his ideas!" 'Tonks' teased. "Teddy, I love you so much sweetheart. Be safe. I just know you'll do well and I wish we could always be there."

"Teddy, I love you more than you know. Be strong and be yourself. And know always Teddy, we're so proud of you." 'Remus' muttered.

At that moment Remus looked away in pain as tears welled in his eyes.

"I'll take care of him Remus, Tonks. I'll do what I can." 'I' promised.

When we ended the memory Teddy was smiling widely.

"Do you have more memories of them?" he asked eagerly.

I chuckled at him. "Of course I do Cub."

"I want to see more. I want to see them happy though. I want to see them laugh." Teddy urged.

"Alright Teddy. We will in a little while. Let's go get some breakfast for you first." I suggested.

"Uncle Harry, do you really think they're proud?" Teddy questioned nervously.

"I know they are Cub. So, so proud of you."


End file.
